The Man No one Knew
by CokeFreak
Summary: This is like an eulogy but you know, I hope you enjoy it, one chapter that's it. The end


I'm writing this to honor the man who never grew up, who was one of the biggest 

mischief-maker ever born and my best friend. This man, was someone people 

thought they knew but no one knew him other than me. There will never be another 

man like Sirius Black, the world might collapse if there was. Everyone knows the 

Sirius Black who is carefree, kind, short tempered and a mischief-maker. I know 

the Sirius Black who has never been loved, never kissed or hugged, never cared 

about. I know the man who had a hard past, one only found in fairy tales.

It all began when he was born. Something went wrong right after he was born. 

Other than the joke he was dropped and that's why he is stupid, his mother died 

right after giving birth to him. She lived long enough to tell her husband, 

"Call him Sirius after you."

Well Sirius's father thought it was Sirius's fault for her death and he never 

forgave him. He worked late into the night. Sirius thought he worked but he was 

drinking, trying to forget his son and his life. He was never home, Sirius was 

alone in the house all day. If his father was ever home, Sirius stayed away from 

him, he was always drunk ready to beat Sirius up if he saw him. 

When he was 11 years old, he escaped from his father by getting accepted to 

Hogwarts. His mother had been a witch. At Hogwarts he started out shy and 

lonely. He didn't know what a friend was his only friend was himself. We met on 

the train and right there he changed. I had heard of the Blacks and was eager to 

meet Sirius. We became friends right away and well right there as though he was 

struggling to let loose his real self, he changed. He became a boy who was 

carefree, who loved friends, who was kind and loveable. He made jokes and was 

smart. 

Well with his new friend he got a few more and he became popular. He was shy at 

first at the crowd but grew to love it. Well I daresay to say Sirius and I 

became known as the biggest mischief-makers ever to come to Hogwarts. He was 

quite proud of that. 

In our second year we had over 100 detentions and he got on the Quidditch Team. 

I was on it too. He was a Beater, I the Seeker. With us around we won a few 

Quidditch Cups and a lot of fun. No one was surprised if the goal posts were 

different colors or the other team's robes were flashing pink. 

Oh, I almost forgot something, Remus. Remus Lupin is a werewolf and a boy Sirius 

felt badly for, he wanted to help him. It was his idea to become Animagas. He knew 

how Remus felt, lonely, hurt, he wanted to help end his suffering. It took us 3 

years to become Animagas but it was worth it. And then the map though it was my 

idea Sirius took it and made it what it is. He was very smart but chose not to 

show it inside the classroom.

It was in our sixth year that I realized who Sirius Black really was. His father 

died that year. It was the first time I saw him cry. He told me about his 

father, I saw his father through his eyes. He was a man who was hurt and lost 

but loved his son more than any father could. He just didn't know how to tell 

him. He cared for him on the inside. 

Well when it came to our graduation everyone laughed as they imagined a grown up 

Sirius Black. But in my eyes he was grown up and as mature as they get.

On the inside was a hurt but understanding man. He was mature and grown up. On 

the outside he was a boy that was living his childhood he never had. He was 

carefree, a mischief-maker, a nice caring boy. 

To you Sirius Black, the man no one really knows, I thank you for being my 

friend and being there for me.

James Potter

Author's Note

New twist on Sirius's life isn't it? I thought so. Well there will be more of these, from everyone's views of each other, I just have to finish writing them. They are like their eulogies. I thought this one should stand a lone, I wrote it first. Well I hope you enjoyed it and neither James nor Sirius belong to me!


End file.
